Line in use
by SassyOMG2282
Summary: If only she had known this little line could cause everything in her life to fall down on her. Horror. Pairings? You decide. ON HIATUS! sry..
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sakura Haruno

**This is one of the stories I have writing when I was bored…**

**Just Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Naruto, unfortunately, I only own myself, this computer and this plot. Very descriptive with this disclaimer am I right?**

**(Okay, this is Feareth the Kitty...Hi! haha just go on reading. I just edited the story and wanted to add a stupid note XD)**

_Chapter One: Clueless Starts-Act one_

Sakura Haruno was allergic to M & R's raspberry shampoo. It made her throat clog up and make her suffocate. Therefore, she would have to go to the hospital to somehow remove the shampoo from her system. That or her friend would stab a friggin' painful epi-pen into leg. People are probably thinking, 'it's really easy to get that shampoo away from her. She just will not buy it.' That is where they are wrong. The problem was that, Sakura's father, Takeshi Haruno, _owns_ the company for the very famous and commonly used shampoo. Her family became rich and moved into a large house in the middle of a beautiful lake out away from any other house. Therefore, that is how she ended up here. In her large, yet beautiful house, away from raspberry shampoo, and home alone.

00000000

She was done watching the movie she had ordered. Putting the half eaten pizza into the pizza box on the huge coffee table, she walked into the kitchen. Sakura was not just any ordinary girl. Because of the first time she used the raspberry shampoo, it took it extreme affect on her. She was only three then, but the affect turned her hair pink. Not just a dark looking pink, a light pink that was soft and easy to brush out and matched her light green eyes. Letting her hand go through the pink strands of hair, she pulled it back in disgust.

"I need a shower," she mumbled. She jogged up the staircase until she reached her room. Everything in the house was old fashion. Her parents loved old fashion. They had old paintings hanging on every room. The even had an old, yet large ice box in the garage. Nothing was in the old machine; it did not even work for the longest time. Everything except for Sakura's room was old fashion, to get to the point. She had a pink room with panda hanging all over. Panda pictures, Panda stuffed animals, everything. She loved them. A lot.

She ran into her room to grab a change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. Inspecting the marble covered tub, she turned on the water on and slipped in. The water was perfect temperature. It wasn't just warm- it was _hot_. She closed her eyes and thought of all that had been happening that week. All the moving and decoration was stressful. She had just move to this house last week. At first, she cried. Leaving her best friend, Hannah, was going to be terrible. But, Hannah said she would keep in touch. Then, everything became good again. She could get away from her cruel teachers. She was graduating high school soon and going into college.

If she was still in her old school, she would have 13 days left. Unfortunately, her parents went away for the weekend on business trips. Why would that be unfortunate? It was, because her friends were miles and miles away so she could not have a party, and she was suck in this big, old fashion decorated, house.

After getting out of the tub, she grabbed the house phone to call Hannah. She looked at the phone oddly. The phone said; "Line in use". She turned it on. And heard nothing. No one was on the other line. Looking confused, she looked for the other phones. If one person was on the phone or even had it _turned on_, no one else could call or dial any number. She shrugged. '_ At least I can us my cell phone_' she thought.

She went back into her room to look for the pink leopard printed cell phone. She searched through her purse. Then on her bed. After that, in her dirty clothes' pockets. Her closet. Then, her desk. Sakura could not find her phone _anywhere._ Sighing she doubled checked where she looked before. Not finding it, she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was her phone, right on the kitchen counter. She sighed and snatched it off the counter. She flipped the front open and tried to turn it on. The screen was just blank. "Great" she mumbled sarcastically to herself. " Now I have to charged it. How the hell did it get down here?" she walked into the living room to look for the charger.

When she found it, she plugged the charger into the socket in the wall next to the couch and plugged the phone into the other end. After doing that, she clasped on the couch to watch some TV. When finding a good show to watch, she laid her head in her hands. The movie was call "When a stranger calls". The plotline was about a girl who had to baby-sit in a big house near a lake. Then, someone keeps on calling her house. It was like a murder story. Sakura's eyes drooped from the TV in boredom and sighed. "No one can even call my house because of the **stupid phones!**" she cried the last part as she threw the remote across the room.

While sitting there for a few minutes, she got up, and went upstairs into her room. There, she got the house phone and picked it up. The phone still said; "Line in use". She pressed the talk button on the phone and brought it to her ear. All she heard on the other side was silence.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. There was no reply. "Damn phones..." she muttered to herself. Walking out of her room with the phone in her hand.

Looking in all the other rooms, including the basement and attic, she put the phone back her ear to see if she could hear _something_ that was in a certain room. For example, she knew the radiator in the storage room was extremely loud. Also, the sink in the kitchen could never entirely shut off.

'_Unless, it wasn't on speaker phone'_ she thought wisely to herself.

' _Then I could probably hear nothing'_ was confusion to that theory. ' _Maybe if I scream, then I could hear it and if I keep screaming then I can find it… mystery solved.' _she smiled then screamed into the phone and listened for a echo. She heard nothing. She tried all over the house. Still nothing happened.

' _Maybe it is…outside?_' she thought as she grabbed her red jacket. Looking on the large porch, she started for the driveway. It was dark by then; it was around 9:00. Trees were shivering from the cold and windy weather all around the driveway. It was very hard to see. So she figured to go and look in the backyard. Their backyard had a beautiful in-ground pool with a mini bar right next it and a very well cut lawn. She looked on the armchairs near the pool, then the bar. That is when she saw a glint of light from the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly. To only see the house farther on the mountain that her house was settled next to.

'That's_ right, I forgot about the house up there. I couldn't imagine living in a house right on a mountain, where a rock could squish the tiny house in seconds. It must be bad.' _she thought staring at the house one last time, then headed for the house. As she walked back up the porch stairs to the house, she saw a flood of light streaming over the porch. _'Damn...I left the door open again. Now the bugs got in.' she_ said as she walked into the house and shut the door.

That was not the only thing that Sakura Haruno let in.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking Neighbors

Hiya…

I hope this is turning out to be a good story.

Please Review if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions!

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Stalking Neighbors

The rain began to clear up as Sasuke made his way out of the limo and into the small driveway. Not even thanking the limo driver.. being the bastard he was, he walked up to the old, small house and knocked on the door lightly. He rolled his eyes as he heard banging and crashing noises as his host made their way to the door.

The door opened a crack and one eye peered out to see whoever was outside. Sasuke glared as the person…eye…that began to speck. "Password." the person said in a low whisper. Sasuke continued to glared.

"Dobe.. open the door now.." he said rather.. too evilly. "But, you can not come in until I have the pass-"

"Naruto! Let him in already!" cried someone from inside the house. Naruto sighed and let his best friend into to house. "Dammit Ino, you have to ruin all my fun" he whined as they made their way to Naruto's living room were to girl named Ino stood and crossed her arms.

Ino had beautiful blonde hair with a big piece hanging out to cover her left cheek. Also, she had light blue eyes. She wore a purple loose T-shirt with white polka-dots covering the back and front, and a pair of dark blue jeans She had a raging personality and her best friends were Naruto and their other friends Hinata and TenTen.

Naruto had the same hair color as Ino's hair except a little lighter. He had dark blue eyes as well. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He, as well as Ino, had a raging personality and could light up a room. His best friends were Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke was the bastard of the group. He had black hair with a bit of dark blue highlights not very noticeable. He wore a dark blue shirt, and jeans. He never liked to talk much and glared at almost every person he met. His best friend, was Naruto.

"Since Sasuke is here, Let's Party!" said TenTen who drank some of the beer in her hands and slide her arm around Hinata's shoulder. TenTen had dark brown hair that was always held up on the top of her head in two buns. She wore a pink T-shirt and a pair of light gray Capri pants. She could be serious, if she wanted to, and knew when to talk, and when to shut up. Her best friends were Hinata, and Ino.

Hinata laughed and kept her friend balance on her shoulder. Hinata had dark purple, black, bluish hair that was extra short. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with matching sweat pants. She was shy around new people, but when she was around her close friends she had a whole other attitude. Her best friends were Ino and TenTen.

"The guys just called, they said they were bringing pizza and more drinks on their way here. But, today was a busy day out in the fields, I guess, and they have to finish up some paper work in the office" said Ino as she collapsed on the love seat in Naruto's room.

Naruto's house was small, but had a pretty big bedroom, for a small house. It was like a apartment, maybe a bit bigger. But, the bedroom was the biggest room in the house. That is where everybody was crashing that night.

The guys, being Shikamaru and Neji, worked at a surveying company. Sure, they made lots of money, but they had to work long, hard hours out in fields surveying so houses could be built. Then, after that long day, they would have to go back to their office and do plenty of paper work to last three hours or more. Lucky for them, most of the paper work was done by their assistant, Temari, who would hit on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Neji had the same color hair, which was dark brown. Shikamaru had his long hair high up in a spiky pony tail and Neji's hair was long and in a low pony tail. Shikamaru was lazy, Neji was serious. Beside the same colored hair, they had one other thing in common. Even though it gave them a lot of money, they hated their jobs.

"It is so hot in here!" Tenten whined as she stuck her face right in front of Naruto's fan feeling the breeze on her face.

"Hey I have an idea! It is getting dark, so how about we play man hunt until Neji and Shikamaru get here! It will keep us cool, too!" Ino said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm definitely in!" shouted Naruto throwing his fist in the air.

"Ok, first, it will be with teams. There are only five of us here, so there is going to be a team with more people on it. So, Naruto and Sasuke will be on the same team, while we are on the same team!" she said throwing her arms on TenTen and Hinata's shoulders.

"Lets get started!" said Naruto as he dragged Sasuke outside. They played for about a hour, just hiding in the woods or in trees having fun like the weird teenagers they were. Then, Neji and Shikamaru's cars pulled up.

"Hey guys! Shikamaru and Neji are here!" said Tenten as everyone ran toward the cars to help with bringing things into the house. When they got in, they began to eat in Naruto's room. Ino was sitting by the window when she saw a light from outside turn on.

"Who's house is that?" she asked as she pointed outside to the house the light was coming from. It was right at the bottom of the mountain.

"Oh.. those are the new neighbors from…some where I can't remember. They are the people who own the M & R's raspberry shampoo." said Naruto. "They have a daughter over there. She is so hot." he mumbled.

Ino whacked him in the back of the head. "Stop hitting on people you don't know!" she cried.

"Who said I was hitting on her?" he said. Ino just pointed to a pair of binoculars on the table next to the window.

"Naruto! You little stalker!" said TenTen and laughed.

"It **is **typical Naruto.." mumbled Hinata. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru just rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys I think she is coming outside!" said Ino. The all ran to the window. Ino and Naruto fighting over the binoculars. They all looked out to the house. But, lights only turned on and off.

"She keeps walking around the house.. or someone is walking around the house." said Hinata.

"Her parents are not there for the weekend." said Naruto. "I saw them pack their bags and leave. So, she is the only one there."

"It must be lonely…" said Tenten.

"She is probably on the computer or on the phone with someone though.. I mean who wouldn't be on the phone when they are home alone?" said Shikamaru.

"I'm not on the phone all the time…" said Naruto looking a little mad. "Me and Sasuke live alone. I live out in the middle of nowhere, and he live all alone in a mansion…" he replied sticking his tongue out playfully.

"It's **Sasuke and I."** said Neji rolling his eyes again.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER NEJI!" Naruto whined as the girls laughed.

"OH! Hey guys I think she is seriously coming out this time." said Hinata. They could not see her driveway only the backyard where the pool was. "Darn she went to the other side of the house!" she said.

"Wait.. she is coming around this way." said Tenten. They all looked as the girl came around the house.

"Wow Naruto, you were right…for once.. She is a looker!" said Ino giving Naruto a nug then a wink.

They all watched as she was looking around the pool.

"Hey she is looking for something." said Neji. Then, she suddenly turned toward the window **they **were stalking through!

"DUCK!" yelled Ino as she was about to duck.

"Don't worry" said Naruto. "She can't see us." he explained. "Because my house is so high up, she can not see through the window very well, especially at night. And, she can only see the light no shadow, no nothing." he said.

They all sighed in relief as they watch the girl walk back into the house.

"By the way, Naruto, do you know the girl's name?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I heard her mom shout it once… it was… I think.. Yeah! It was Sakura!" he said.

"I wonder why her hair is pink.." mumbled TenTen as they all sweat dropped.

They all sat down either on a chair or any other piece of furniture, and began to eat chips, throwing the bag when someone wanted a chip.

"Do you guys want to play truth or dare?" asked Ino as she chewed on the chips.

"I don't know…" said Naruto. "Hey lazy-ass, teme, ….destiny.. Do you guys want to play?" he asked the rest of the guys.

"Dobe, stop calling us that…" mumbled Sasuke.

"He spoke!" Naruto said sarcastically.

" Truth or dare is too troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"EVERYTHING IS TROUBLESOME TO YOU SHIKA!" whined Ino.

That's is when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he ran to the window.

"Don't ask me" said Ino following him.

When they got to the window, they heard another scream and Sakura's house lights were turning on and off.

Then, there was a knock on Naruto's door.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking to Encourage

Thank you first reviewers!

-Princess CherryBlossom

-byakugan master93

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Talking to Encourage

Sakura walked into the house. Closing the door and locking it behind her. She walked into the family room. That is when she heard her phone ring.

"Yay! My phone is working again!" she skipped over to her phone. "It's only a text message." she mumbled and flipped her phone open to look at the message.

'Maybe it is from Hannah." she thought. She opened the message. She screamed and dropped the phone onto the ground.

The phone message, was from a unknown name. But the most important thing was, that the message, said…

"Line in use.." she said shocked. She ran over to the house phone, picking it up.

"Line in use" she said again reading the little text that were on the screen.

Then, she ran over back into the living room. Phone in hand. She looked at the phone for a little while.

"I have to be brave.." she told herself as she pressed the talk button and slowly put it to her ear.

There was a slashing sound, then a man's voice.

"Line in use.." he said.

That is when Sakura screamed louder. She ran and closed all the windows. To make sure that nothing got in.

But maybe, unknown to her, to make sure, that nothing _got out_.

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way slowly to the door. Ino and Sasuke behind him. Neji and Tenten checked the window closest to the door.

"We can't see anything out of the windows. It's too foggy out." said Neji to Naruto, Ino and Sasuke. Tenten nodded in agreement.

Naruto reached the door and froze. "Wait…who comes to someone's house at…12:30 at night god dammit I live on a mountain in the middle of nowhere!" he whispered to his companions.

"_Someone _knocked on that door…" Sasuke said. Just then, they heard the knock again.

"Troublesome." they heard behind them making them jump. It was Shikamaru.

"Ok.. I am going to open this door. If it is a evil zombie…run for your lives." Naruto said.

He opened the door a inch and peak his eye through to see who was there.

"Huh?" he said. Opening the door completely and looking out side.

No one was there.

"That was not just any ordinary 'ding dong ditch game'" he said.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru checked the perimeter of the house while Naruto, Ino, and TenTen checked the driveway. That is when they heard a scream.

"That…was not from Sakura's house…" said Ino.

"Hinata!" they all cried in unison as they ran for the house. They ran inside and to Naruto's room.

Hinata was gone.

The windows were not even touched. The three guys came in and saw Hinata was gone. They all checked the house.

They checked the bathroom, the kitchen, anywhere a girl could hide. Closets, the laundry hamper, but, she was no where to be found.

"There couldn't have possibly escape through the window in Naruto's room. Remember Sasuke, Neji and I were looking all around the house. No one could have escape without us seeing first." said Shikamaru.

"T-that's …..impossible.." said Ino. She felt like she was going to cry.

"We have to go and look for Hinata." said Naruto. Everyone just looked at him.

"This not a practical joke and we all know that now. First we are going to Sakura's house."

"But why Sakura's house?" asked Tenten.

"We have to help her first.." he replied. "She was not just yelling for the sake of yelling!" he said.

"Are you guys with me?"

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey I'm with you. That's what friends are for." he said. Naruto smiled.

"I'm with you too." said Ino coming over and hugging him. "I'm not just going to sit here while my best friend is being kid-napped or raped." she said.

"I'm going too." said Neji.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered. In Shika-language, you could say he said yes.

They all looked at TenTen. She was shaking like a Hawaiian in Antarctic.

"Are you coming Tenten?" asked Ino.

Tears began to roll down Tenten's cheeks.

"I-I don't want anyone else to get.. hurt.." she cried.

"It's bad enough we got stuck in this mess.. What would have happened to Naruto if we were not here at this sleep over tonight? I know I was yelling at him last time I saw you before now, Naruto, it makes me feel bad now…" she said.

"Do you want everyone to say a few words before we start going to Sakura's house?" asked Ino.

"That would make me feel better.." TenTen sniffled.

"I will start." said Naruto. "Ino, you are sometimes annoying and act like my mom sometimes, but you are one of the best friends I have even had." Ino smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke you are mean to me a lot, but I know you only do it in… a joking way. You were my first friend." Sasuke just stood like a statue with a little smile on his face.

"Neji and Shikamaru, you guys stood up for me…thanks." They both mumbled a "hn..".

"And TenTen…you always cared.." he said smiling.

"Lets make this go a little faster." said Shikamaru. "Or someone is going to end up hurt before we get there."

"My turn." said Sasuke. "Ino, you use to have a crush on my and follow and all the time, but now you are a true friend, and know when I am feeling sad or any other emotion."

"Naruto, you were my first friend and you showed me that I can be more social and have more friends. But you are still a dobe."

"Neji and Shikamaru, you guys might not be my best friends, but I know I can always count on you guys."

"Tenten.. To me, you never did anything wrong."

"My turn.." said Neji. "Naruto, you showed me not to be so depressed and not to worry about my future."

"Sasuke…. I got your back, and you got mine.."

"Ino, you might be a prep, but you are a prep that is fine by my rules."

"Shikamaru, we are business partners, but I can always talk to you."

"Tenten.. You just keep the peace.."

"Neji.." Naruto replied.. " 'Keep the peace?'" he laughed.

"Ok my turn.." Shikamaru said.

"You are all troublesome, but you are my friends.."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"My turn.." said Tenten..

"You all helped me when I was in trouble and I could talk about each of you for three hours, but we do not have that kind of time.. Thanks:" she smiled.

"Fell better now?" asked Ino.

"Yup! Now lets get over there and talk to that girl!" said TenTen as they began to walk down Naruto's driveway.

In the back of Naruto's house, they was a slight "mhmhmnnn" sound coming from behind a tree.

"Save your energy… 'Hinata'" said a man's voice.

"And watch your little friends die."


	4. Chapter 4: Break away

Thank you everyone!

I feel so loved!

Haha forgot a disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…just the plot and maybe the murder/ person…..you never know….

-----------------------

Chapter 4: Break away

Sakura gently and slowly put down the phone and ran upstairs to her room. That is were she heard a scream.

'It's coming from the neighbor's..' she thought.

'I can get help from them!' she thought happily and thankfully. She ran back downstairs. And to the front door.

She grabbed the keys and put them into the keyhole.

Nothing happened.

She tried to turn the key.

It would not budge.

Getting desperate, she looked for a window on the 1st floor to jump out of.

The windows were locked.

From the outside.

She whined as she tried to break the glass. But it would not break. 'I really need to go to the gym' she thought and went into the kitchen to grab a knife.

The knives were left out in a holder for excess whenever needed. When she got into the kitchen, the knives were gone. She looked in the drawers. All the utensils we gone. Even the spoons!

She went into the garage to find her old baseball bat from when she played little league softball. _All_ of the yard equipment and tools had vanished. Even the gardening gloves were gone!

She began to panic. As she ran up to her room and locked the door. She looked on the bed. Her cell phone and home phone were sitting on the bed.

'I didn't bring them upstairs.' she thought. Then she went over to the bed and eyed her cell phone. It said; One new text message on it.

It was from a out of area user. She looked at the message.

_Sakura_

_Hey are u ok?_

_Ur phone would not pick up!_

_Call me_

_Hannah_

She sighed in relief she as dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" said Hannah

"Hey it's Sakura" she said. She sounded like she was crying.

"Hey whats up?" she asked wondering about her friend's weird behavior.

"I am lock in the house." she said.

"What?" said Hannah.

Sakura told her everything that was going on.

"Ok I will be over as soon as I can" she said.

"Hold on ok?"

"Ok" she whispered.

"Talk to you when I get there! Love you like a sister!" she said before all Sakura could hear was a dial tone.

She ran back downstairs and tried once again to try to break the window open. When, she saw people outside.

"Help!" she yelled.

------------------------------------

They ran down the driveway and onto the dirt road. When they reached the house a few minutes later, they saw Sakura in the front window.

"Help!" she yelled.

"What is wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know…Somehow.. I got locked in!" she cried.

Neji tried the front door. "It will not budge." he said.

Ino was still looking at Sakura in shock as the others began to try to get the door open.

"Ino! Come help us try to get the door open!" said Shikamaru.

"B-Buut! AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed pointing at Sakura. They all turned to see.

"Behind you!" shouted Sasuke.

They all saw a figure standing behind Sakura.

She turned around and screamed. That is when the shades closed.

I'm sorry

This Chapter is short

But the next one will be longer!

I just wanted this one to end with a good cliffy!

Naruto: This is scary!

Sassy: Laughs...wait..I should not be laughing (laughs anyway)

Naruto Hey! (sticks out tongue and pouts)


	5. Chapter 5: Finding a way out

I am so happy!

Naruto: Why? WE MIGHT DIE!!

Sassy: Hey! Who is making this story?

Naruto: ……you…

Sassy: Yes.. And who decides if you die or not?

Naruto: …you….

Sassy: Ok now since that is settled we can start the story!

----------------------------------

Chapter 5:

"No!!" shouted Naruto as they all just stood the in shock.

"Lets check around the house." said Sasuke as he ran off in one direction.

They all split up and check windows, and doors to find a way in.

They all came back to the front of the house. "Nothing.." sighed Shikamaru.

"Wait… what about that shed? They could be something in there we could use." said Ino pointing to the old looking shed a couple of yards away.

"Good idea." said Neji as they all ran toward the shed.

When they got there, TenTen looked for a light switch. She found one and a small and dim light coming from the light bulb in the middle of the room.

It didn't hold anything useful. Just some old rags in the corner and many spider webs.

"Nothing in here.." said Naruto as they all walked out.

When they came out, Tenten pointed to the ground.

"Look guys! Something is written in the dirt!" she said.

-------------------------------

Sakura screamed as the shades closed.

"No.." she whispered as she saw the dark figure lurking over her.

She dodged the figure trying to grab her and ran upstairs. She went to her room and locked her door.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

That is when she heard a odd sound.

"MMMhhhMM!" was all she heard.

"The bed…" she whispered as she looked at her bed.

She walked over slowly and cautiously as the noise continued.

She pulled the sheet over and looked under the bed.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

-------------------------------------

"What does it say?" asked Ino walking up to TenTen..

"It….says.." she mumbled.

They all looked over her shoulder to see..

_Get out and stay away._

----------------------------------

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she untied the ropes around the girl underneath her bed.

"I'm Hinata and you are Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know my name?" she said. "And how did you get under my bed?"

Hinata explained everything. Even a part about a man that is trying to kill them all. She pointed to the closet.

"That is how he got me in here from Naruto's house." she said.

"But…it's just a closet.." said Sakura.

"Not just a closet.." Hinata said putting up her index finger. "Every single one of the closets, from your house to Naruto's house, has a trap door hidden underneath." she said. As her and Sakura crawled to the closet.

She opened the door and picked up the carpet from inside. They both spotted a handle and lifted it up.

There was a dark hole going down until they could not see the bottom.

"A-Are….we going to go down there?" asked Sakura.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Hinata in a serious voice.

"Yes……" she mumbled. "He is downstairs.. Right now.." she looked at the door, them back at the trap door.

"I have a flash light.." she said getting up suddenly and going to her desk, searching in the draws..

"Found it!" she said and went back to Hinata turning it on.

They both looked down the tunnel again.

"After you.." said Hinata.

----------------------

"We have to split up again.." Sasuke said as everyone else stood over the writing in the dirt.

"Ok.." mumbled Naruto. "Ino and Shikamaru will got together, TenTen and Neji you guys go together, and me and Sasuke will go alone to cover more ground." he said as they all split up.

Sasuke was the only one left… Staring off into space. He snapped out of it and looked around. Ino and Shikamaru were walking off to one side of the house and Naruto to the other. Neji and TenTen went up to Naruto's house to get Neji's car and call for help.

He looked back at the shed. For some reason he felt like he was being dragged to it. He walked over to the shed opening the door like before, and turning on the light.

The same things they all saw before were still there. Rags in the corner, and spider webs everywhere. He was about to go back, when he felt the need to stay and check it out.

'There is nothing in here…. But why do I have the feeling there is?' he thought stepping inside more. He whacked away the spider webs and looked around the rags picking them up. He pick up the last one and saw a handle underneath it.

' What is this?' he thought as he lifted the handle. It opened and he saw a tunnel. He could not see the bottom. 'Now I just need to find something to go and see what is down there.' He thought.

He searched his pockets and found a lighter. 'Good enough.' he thought and began to climb down.

---------------------------------


	6. Chapter6: Locking up & hiding away

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!

And the more people review,

The faster I update

Naruto: But you are already updating fast

Sassy: Your point being?

Naruto: How can you update faster than this?

Sassy: I have my ways

Naruto: Whatever as long as I do not die..

Sassy: Well, SOMEONE has to die..

Naruto: AHHHH!

------------------------------

Chapter 6: Locking up and hiding away

Naruto ran off to the right side of the house. He heard Neji and TenTen talking from behind him but he was not so sure where Sasuke ran off to. He checked more of the windows. All of them were locked. He crept around the back of the house and spotted a door down to the basement. It was old and made of wood painted dark red. He tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He lifted it up and looked inside. It was very dark. He started to check his pockets for a lighter.

That is when he felt someone push him. He lost his balance and fell into the dark basement. He landed on his head. Then, he heard the doors close.

"My head.." he mumbled as he heard a click from the door.

"Lemme out of here!" he cried knocking his body against the door in a attempt to open it then shook the door knob.

He then looked in his pockets again and found the lighter he was looking for before. Turning it on.

The basement did not have anything into it yet. Maybe some boxes near the door, but nothing else in there.

"How am I suppose to get out of here?" he said to himself. That is when he spotted it.

"A door." he said to himself again going over to the other door in the basement, whacking spider webs out of the way.

The door was nothing special. It looked like no one had been near it for a while. Looking at the spider webs near it. He turned the knob.

There was a click sound before it slid open. Naruto held his ears as the door made a loud and irritating squeaking sound before opening completely. He held the lighter out before taking a step forward to see what was inside.

He looked inside the room. It held many tools, utensils for a kitchen, and a baseball bat. He looked questioningly at the items. Then took the baseball bat.

He looked back at the door to see if it had closed on him. When he saw the back of the door he did a double take.

The other side looked like it was suppose to be locked. But, the moister from the door caused the holder for the door to fail. Wait.. Moister?

He looked up and wish he didn't.

And screamed.

---------------------------------------

"What was that?" asked Ino as her and Shikamaru walked on the left side of the house and were slowly inspecting the area.

"It sounded like a cry like someone was stuck somewhere." she said again.

"I don't know.. But all I know is that this is too troublesome…" mumbled Shikamaru as he checked a window.

"HELLO!" cried Ino glaring at him. "Hinata and Sakura might be in big danger!"

"How do we know that this could be some practical joke some high school kids are playing?" said Shikamaru, looking at her dully. (A/n: It took me 3 minutes to think of the word "Dully"…hehe… that's LOW!)

"Well… is there proof?" she said. They had both stopped walking. "High School kids would not be able to make a girl disappear into thin air! And High School kids would have at least screwed up on their plans somewhere. High school kids would not have written something so cruel things into the dirt that could make us call the cops. Besides, we would have heard them while we were in the shed.. Does that explain that theory Shikamaru?" she said a little too angry.

"I never knew blonde people could think that much." said Shikamaru as Ino sweat dropped.

"This is no fun and games Shikamaru!" she said rolling her eyes and continued onward.

They got to the back of the house and onto the other side of it.

"Where is Naruto? We should have ran into him again.." said Shikamaru.

That is when they heard a scream.

"It is coming from the back of the house!" said Ino as they both ran.

They saw no one there. Only a old wooden red door to the basement.

"Do you think…. Who ever screamed is down there?" asked Ino turning her head from the door to Shikamaru who did the same.

"We will never know until we find out.." said Shikamaru as he unlocked the door. Ino found his lighter and they both opened the door and looked down.

"Hello?" said Shikamaru.

"Lets go down." said Ino about to take a step forward as Shikamaru held his arm out.

"Are you crazy! We could get locked down there.. Or worst the could be someone dangerous down there!" said Shikamaru. Ino looked mad.

"What if Naruto is down there! Huh? You know what would happen if he.. Died?" she said at the verge of tears.

Shikamaru sighed and put his arm down.

"Lets go." he said.

----------------------------------------------

After stopping the screaming he back up a little still shocked on what he was staring at.

(A/n: This might be hard to explain if you do not get it tell me.)

Over Naruto was a LARGE fish tank. It was somehow had handles on the side that were tied to the ceiling with iron chains. It had a small crack in the side, causing the water to drip out. But this was not just any colored water. This water was red. Red is in blood red. But, this is not what scared him.

What scared him, was the dead body INSIDE the fish tank. It was a woman with brown hair and one eye open and the other bruised shut. Making it the scary part. It looked like she was staring right at you.

She had a white shirt on and no pants only underwear on. She has many cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Looks like she gave a fight.." Naruto said to himself shaking.

" Naruto?" he heard behind him as he jumped and looked behind him.

"Ino? Shikamaru? Thank god!" he said.

"What happened?" asked Shikamaru.

He explained about being locked in the basement and someone pushing him in. He pointed to the ceiling.

"I found her." he said.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino said shaking. Shikamaru stepped back.

"She looks like she was fighting someone.. Them she was bruised and knock unconscious. Then, who ever did that killed her and hid her down here." said Naruto looking up to inspect the body.

He then grabbed a ladder that was on the other side of the room. He set it down and began to climb up it, getting to the tank where the dead woman lay.

"Naruto what are you doing?" cried Ino as he opened the lid to the tank and put his hand inside.

"Naruto! Get down from the right this instant!" cried Ino again sounding like his mother.

He just ignored the girl and began to fell inside the tank until he found what he was looking for.

"I got it!" he cried. He pulled out a purse that was on the woman's shoulder.

He came back down the ladder and opened the purse. He searched through as Ino and Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. That is when he found a wallet. He opened it to find an ID that is when they found many pictures of what they guessed whats her husband and… child..

"No way." Naruto muttered as he saw one picture.


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Help

Sassy: Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing!

Sakura: Yeah and someone predicted what was going to happen and they it right on the dot!

Sassy: Yeah..

Naruto: So… am I still going to die?

Gai: Of course not! The youth thrills through you!!

Sassy: WHO ASKED YOU!

Sasuke: Whatever can we please get on with it?

Sassy and Naruto: WOW! He said please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Finding help

As everyone started to walk away, TenTen looked at Neji.

"Do you have a cell phone we can use?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope lets go up to Naruto's house and use his phone up there." he said.

"Great idea." said TenTen as they began to walk up the driveway, and to the road that leads to Naruto's house.

As they were walking, Neji heard something in the bushes on the side of the road. He stopped and looked at them.

"Huh? Neji why did you stop?" asked TenTen going up to him.

"I thought I heard something in those bushes.." he mumbled loud enough for TenTen to hear him.

"Probably a squirrel or something. Come on." she said tugging on his shirt as they kept walking.

Sakura and Naruto's road was placed right on the mountain. So it went spiraling upward until it reached Naruto's house. Then, the road stopped. It was a dirt road so it was hard for cars to get up the road. Especially in the winter. Someone could easily get there car up here and have it slide on ice. Making it either slide off the road down and crash into the rocks below. Or it would land it the lake beside Sakura's house. Either way, they would be in big trouble.

They finally got to Naruto's driveway. The front door was wide open and every light in the house was on. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. When Neji went to press the on button, he put it up to his ear. Only to hear many sounds like the line was cut off.

"Neji look!" said TenTen from the other side on the kitchen. He walked over to her and looked where she was pointing. They were both looking at the telephone poll outside the window they were at. The wire attached to it had been cut off and thrown into the woods near it.

"Do you know if Naruto has his cell phone anywhere?" asked TenTen as Neji looked on the counter.

"He should have it right here." he said as he found the phone and picked it up. He flipped it open and saw the screen was blank.

"Dammit Naruto never charged it!" Neji swore as he slammed the phone back down on the table.

"Maybe we can ride to town and get to the police station." TenTen said as she pointed to Neji's car parked in the driveway.

They both got to the car and Neji turned it on. When they turned on the lights, the beam shined on a figure in front of the car.

"W-who is that?" asked TenTen.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sakura's mother?" Said Ino. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I thought she was on a business trip." said Naruto shaking.

"It looked like she was ready to go." said Shikamaru holding up some business papers from her bag.

"Then… where is her father?"

------------------------------------------------

"Who are you!" shouted Neji out of the car window.

"I am Takeshi Haruno, the owner of the house down there." he said pointing to Sakura's house!!

"But-"

"I need your help! Please help me!" he pleaded coming closer to the car so both teens could see the older man's face.

He had scratch marks and bruises all over his arms, legs, and face. He had dark brown eyes and the same colored hair. His fancy black button-up shirt and black pants were torn and some leaves were stuck to his clothes and hair. His whole body was soaking wet. He had bark circles under his eyes. As though he had stayed up for more than 24 hours non-stop.

"What happened to you?" asked TenTen ready to get out of the car, when Neji pulled her back in and came close to her.

" We don't know what this guy wants, so be careful. He might be lying." he whispered as he let go of her arm and opened the car door, getting out. TenTen followed his example.

"My wife and I were on our way to the airport to go on a business trip. We left our daughter, Sakura at the house. When we got to the airport, I got a call from her. She said that she had some trouble at the house. She said she could not explain and if we could just wait and come before the next plane came to help her. Then we would be on the next plane to get right out of the country." he said as he scratched his head. "It….Was not exactly how we thought it was going to be. As my wife and I drove back to the house, I all the sudden, had a flat tire on the way up this road. So we just figure to walk up the road, talk to Sakura, call a tow truck and get our other car out of the garage."

"So, did you guys talk to Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"No.." he said sounding depressed. "As we were walking up the road, we saw a women. She had black hair and asked us for help. We followed her into the woods a little bit until we reached a well. She said; My dog is stuck in this well. Do you happen to have a cell phone?' so I lended her mine since my wife's broke a few weeks ago. After I handed it over she flipped me and pushed my into the well…" he said as TenTen gasped.

"How did you get out? and.. Where is your car because Neji would have seen it when he was coming up the road. Neji? Did you see a car?" she asked.

"No, not in sight of the road, at least. Anyway, how did you get out? And, what happened to your wife?"

"I could hear my wife screaming and probably being token away by that women! I was down there a few hours. I heard many screams and finally found a secret passage way _in _the well. I came out at this house here." He said as he pointed to Naruto's house.

"That is when I saw you people come out of the house and get into this car.." he said.

"Well, we saw your daughter Sakura.." said TenTen trailing off a little.

"Do you have any idea what is going on here?" Mr. Haruno asked.

Neji explained what had happened to them already. About Hinata disappearing, everything. Except for maybe the fact Naruto was spying on his daughter.. (a/n: XD)

"WE HAVE TO HURRY THERE THEN! MY DAUGHTER AND WIFE MIGHT BE IN SERIOUS DANGER!!" he yelled.

"Please calm down, Mr. Haruno. We have to first get some help." Neji said as he walked back to the car. TenTen and Mr. Haruno behind him.

When they were all in the car and safely buckled into their seat bleats, Neji started up the car and reversed it out into the road.

There was a long silence as they drove down the road to Sakura's house. Then, they suddenly crashed!

The tires were popped and the car was head right toward the edge of the mountain! Neji turned the wheel with all his might back the other way. Away from the mountain.

Instead…..

-----------------

Thank you so much for all the people who have supported my story!!

Sasuke: hn... Who would support YOU??

Sassy: HEY! Not ice Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: hn... whatever..

Naruto: Stop being so emo!

Sasuke: DAMMIT NARUTO STOP CALLING ME EMO!

Naruto: E-L-M-O emo!!

Sasuke and Sassy: Um.. Naruto I think you spelt that wrong it's E-M-O

Naruto: Stop Spelling it wrong emo is spelt E-L-M-O

Sassy and Sasuke: (sweatdrop) whatever..

Naruto: R-E-E-D -- A-N-D-- R-E-V-E-A-W!

Sassy: God Naruto! You don't know how to spell at all!

Sassy: (Holds up sign that says "Support")


	8. Chapter 8: Moving onward

**Sassy: Hey I hope everyone liked the last chapter!**

**Sasuke: Yeah But you do not know! They all probably hate it..**

**Naruto: Not true Sasuke-teme! They like this story! ..I hope..**

**Sasuke: Dobe, You do know that we would probably not say this kind of stuff in real life.. Our personalities right now are figments of her whacky imagination. **

**Naruto: Too… many.. Big…words! **

**Sassy: (Sweat drop)**

**Sassy: Some Neji x TenTen romance in this chapter!! ;)**

----------------------------

Chapter 8: Moving onward..

Instead..

They went crashing into a tree!

When they opened their eyes, all they saw was a broken glass and a tree.

"W-what.. What happened?" said TenTen getting out of the car quickly to look at the tires. Inspecting them for a few moments.

"Neji, the tires look like they just popped from a Sharpe object.. It looks like a knife, or a blade did it.." She said. TenTen worked at a CSI investigation group to work on weapons over the summer and, unfortunately, she didn't learn anything else. She would have known what was going on if she did. "Looking at how the Sharpe object cut into the tire like that," she said while tracing her hand over the hole in the tire.. "This weapon was a weapon that can be thrown at someone with two different sides. And, If you flipped it the right way and had skill in this, that you would be able to flatten a tire.. Expect, this kind of weaponry is rarely found anywhere around here.. Or around the world, in fact… Only as a old, rustic antic." she explained and looked up at Neji and Mr.Haruno. She then looked at all the tires and examined the damage. Neji looked at the front of the car's damage. That is when Tenten came to a thought. '_I have to get over to the spot where this had flattened the tire.. To get more evidence._.' she thought as she stood up completely, and walked a little bit on the road. Head to the ground.

Neji looked up from what he was doing, and watched TenTen look around. He watched carefully, as she did she when she was looking at the ground. Every once in a while she was stop, hesitant, and go into another direction on the road. He watch how she eyes would sparkle when she came up with something.

That _amazed_ him.

Then she all the sudden stopped on swatted on the ground.

"Hey Neji! I think I found it!" She said. "The weapon was token up, then was pulled back into the woods right about… here!" she said as she began to get closer to the woods.

"Found it!" she cried as she pointed to the weapon on the ground. And picked it up to show Neji. He stood up from where he was and was about to come over, when all the sudden, TenTen was pulled to the ground! She screamed trying to break free of whatever was pulling her, but she was being dragged deeper and deeper into the dark woods.

"Neji! She cried as she went farther and farther in.

"TenTen!" he yelled as he was running into the woods to figure out where she went. He ran. And ran and ran and ran. But there was no sign of the figure or Tenten.

TenTen!" he yelled out again. There was a silence. His heart began to beat faster and his eyes felt stingy. He dropped to his knees when Mr.Haruno came running over.

"I checked the other direction." he said. "There was no sign anyone was here but us…" he said quietly. Putting his hand on Neji's shoulder.

They both stood in silence. Watching the woods. Ready for TenTen to come out and go: "Surprise!" ..but it never happened. There was just the owls in the woods hooting, and the sound of their inhaling and exhaling.

"We better get going.." mumbled Mr. Haruno as he took Neji's arm and tugged it. Neji stood up and they both walked back towards the car.

-----------------------

It had been about an hour since they had seen moonlight. The tunnels were narrow, and short. Making both girls feel claustrophobic. They continued onward. Hinata lead the way, and Sakura looking behind them. Ready for someone to jump out and scare her half to death. They were trying to get to a specific trap door. And it felt like they were just going around in circles. That is when Hinata spoke. 

"Let's just pick a door and get it over with." she mumbled tiredly.

"Good idea.." said Sakura. Her voice felt weak and dry. Hinata found the next door and opened it. And a breeze flooded into the tunnel. They came out and turned off the flash light.

-----------------------

He sighed as his companion and him walked down the road. At a fast pace. The beautiful house in sight now.

'_What happened to her? Did she just trip and fall? Wait… that's impossible.. And TenTen would not fool around in an emergency. Something.. Or __**someone **__was __**dragging **__her by the ankles… I saw it myself._' he thought as he stared up at the moon. It shone brightly and so innocently. It reminded him so much of TenTen.

'_I feel like I was not good enough to her… like I should have been nicer to her… She always cared so much about all the people around her.. And I never really appreciate what she did for me..'_

----------------

Flash Back time!

----------------

_He glared at all that looked at him as he walked down the hall. Every girl giggled and whispered on how hot he was. He only gave them all evil looks making them giggle even more. All the guys glared back at him. Jealous. _

_He then got to his locker and opened it. Taking out what he needed and shutting it in a hurry. When he turned around he began to space out as he walked down the hallway. That was when he felt something.. Or someone bump against his chest as he fell backwards. When he opened his eyes, he saw dark brown eyes staring into his._

"_I'm sorry…" the girl who bumped into him apologized and began to pick up her books that had scattered all over the hallway. _

"_I really was not paying attention… It's my first day here.. And I don't know where I am actually suppose to be going-"_

_He stared at her for the longest time she talked on and on. He never laid his eyes off of her until they had pick up their books and stood face to face. _

"_My name's TenTen.." she said as she put out her hand to shake. Smiling. _

_He just stood and took his hand out too._

"_N-Neji.." he mumbled as the bell rang.._

_They shook hands as Tenten smiled. _

"_I got to go talk to you later ok?" and like that, she was gone. As fast as she came._

_------------_

End flash back!!

----------------------

'_I need to get her back..' _was his last thought as they took a step into the driveway of the Haruno house hold.

_You never appreiate what you get until it is gone..._

-------------------------------

**Sassy: Well that concludes chapter 8!**

**Naruto: I liked this chapter... but not your best work..**

**Sassy: (shrugs) Yeah I know... hey Where is Sasuke?**

**Naruto: He feel down a hole...**

**Sassy: Lemme guess.. you pushed him down there?**

**Naruto: (innocent smile) ...maybe...**

**Sassy: Review please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited, but where is Sasuke

**Sassy: My chapters are so short!!!**

**Naruto: Then make them longer!**

**Sassy: But.. (sniffle) whenever I try to make it long, it comes out short! (so annoying!)**

**Naruto: Oh well…  
**

**Sassy: I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER! (youthful pose)**

-------------------------------

Chapter 9: Reunite… but where is Sasuke?

He sighed as he grabbed the items from his two companions and shoved them back into the purse. He walked slowly to the ladder he was on before to return the purse to a normal spot. There was a very long silence in the room. All you could hear was a pipe leaking somewhere in the right corner of the room. He then dropped the purse back into the tank, and closed it slowly, and carefully. When he came back down the ladder and faced his friends, they heard some noises from the back of the room and a door came squeaking open. They all looked curiously at the random hidden door. Naruto grabbed the baseball bat and Shikamaru grabbed a shovel as they stepped closer. Two figures came out of the door way and into the light.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto as he ran over to his lost friend that had just came out from the door and hugged her.

Ino sighed in relief as she ran over and hugged Hinata too. Hinata blushed and pushed them off of her.. Sakura then stepped into the light.

"Hey guys this is Sakura.. Well you already know her.." she mumbled as Sakura smiled and waved.

Naruto smiled and stepped closer to the pink haired girl.

"My name is Naruto, I am your neighbor.. You know the one that lives on the mountain?"

He said as he shook her hand.

"Yeah…" she mumbled then gasped.

"What is it?" said Naruto as he let go of her hand.

She pointed to the ceiling in terror as the body she saw in the fish tank and kneeled down on the floor to cry.

"Whats wrong?" asked Hinata as her and Naruto knelt down next to her as they patted her back.

"That…. Is her mother.." said Naruto sadly as he continued to comfort his new neighbor.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at Mrs.Haruno floating in the tank. '_This poor woman… and poor Sakura… Where is her father?_' she thought.

-------------------

"Where are they?" Neji muttered to himself as they searched everywhere. They looked around the house, near the pond, and the pool. (A/n: Yeah.. They are rich)

The two men rounded the back of the house. They saw a wooded area, and a door down to the basement. It happened to be open.

"Let's go check it out. They might be down there. Do you have a lighter?" asked Neji as he looked at Mr. Haruno. He shook his head.

"No, but we do have one on the back of the door just in case. He replied and stepped forward looking in a crack in the door. His hand came back up carrying a blue, long flashlight. He then gave it to Neji.

Neji switched the flashlight on and pointed it to the door. Then down the stairs. He shrugged as he began to step down the old steps. Mr. Haruno following behind.

They came slowly and careful to the last step on the stairs. They didn't see anything in the room. Maybe some spider webs hanging in corners, but that was it.

Mr. Haruno was about to turn around when he saw Neji take a few steps forward to the other side of the room. Mr. Haruno following behind.

Neji used the flashlight to push a almost unseen door open to hear voice on the other side. The voices stopped. Both men knew that they were spotted.

"Sasuke?" said a voice. "Is that you?" said the voice again. Neji sighed in relief. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"No, Naruto. It's Neji." he said as he opened the door and stepped inside. He was met with Ino's hug.

"Who is that?" asked Ino as she pointed to Mr. Haruno who was still in the other dark room. He stepped forward.

"Dad!" cried someone from inside the room as Sakura ran up to Mr. Haruno and hugged him. Still tears in her eyes.

"Sakura?" he said as he looked into her eyes. "Why did you call anyway? We were about to get on the plane.

"I never called.." she replied. Looking at him confused yet still afraid.

"Then who did? And where is TenTen?" asked Ino with fearful eyes.

Neji explained their story and Naruto and the others explained theirs. Including Hinata's story, of course.

"We need to find her! Where is she? I want her to be ok! Where did that guy take her?" said Ino fast as she looked at Neji, scared.

"Ino, relax. We will find her." said Shikamaru as he put his hands on Ino's shoulders.

"But what if we _don't _find her! I promised her that no one else would get hurt! Please we have to find her!" Ino said still panicking.

"Ino, Relax. We have to stay calm to get out of this.." Hinata said.

"Alive."

Everyone's eyes widened. They all turned to see Naruto examining the narrow door Sakura and Hinata had came out of.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Ino as her, Sakura, and Hinata walked over to the blond boy. He was staring at the crack in the door. Eyes wide.

The three girls leaned over to see what he was looking at. There was the dark hallway Sakura and Hinata were walking threw. Then, the was a light. And someone's shadow looming on the floor. The shadow was coming from not just the three girls and the blonde boy, but from around the hallway. Someone was coming around it!

Ino and Hinata dashed over to everyone else. Faces full of panic. They began to push everyone out the door into the main basement door as Sakura and Naruto walked slowly and carefully to the door. Their faces full of horror and surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------

He let the darkness pull him more into the hallways as he walked casually along the path..er...hallway. Lighter in hand. His face looked calm and stern. But, he was thinking about what was happening in his head.

'I heard several screams, and a few hollers...Which is really freaking me out.. I wonder if everyone else found Hinata?' the raven haired teenagers thought as he kept walking. It had felt like hours or days of walking down endless halls. He had come up a couple of times. The first time her found a passage was and opened the door to it. He had been met with.. the attack of the leaves! Only realizing he was in the middle of the woods. Right now, he had figured that they were passage ways all around the house. Including under the house. By now, he knew that he was right under the front yard of the house. Which.. kinda would freak anyone out..

All the sudden, he felt the left part of this head sting with pain as he clutched it and kneeled down in his spot. The boy felt his head.

'No cut.. It doesn't feel like a headache.. If it is a headache.. then that must be one weird one..' he thought still clutching his head as he sat down on the ground of the hallway with his back leaning against the wall.

The lighter had been turned off as he sat there in silence. Staring into what seemed like endless darkness. Think, and wishing to get out.

'Why did this have to happen to us?' he thought and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------

They dashed out of the basement. Ino, who was right behind Shikamaru, trip at the top step making Shikamaru get push over. Everyone just went piling down after leaving a huge pile of people at the top of the basement door.

"Neji! Stop elbowing me!"

"Hey Sakura! Your kinda heavy."

"Naruto! I'm sorry!"

"Mr. Haruno! Are you ok?"

"Troublesome."

They all got up, dusting themselves off and closing the basement door.

There was a long silence until Sakura spoke.

"I wonder where _he _is.." she said as they all turned to her.

"That guy who has Tenten?" said Naruto as they were all still confused.

"It might not be a guy.." said Mr.Haruno to Naruto as he nodded.

"Your right.. We gotta find out how to get him_ too _caught up in his game.." he said.

"Wow Naruto. Your speaking like a genus!" said Ino.

"Not really.. It's all Kiba's fault that I'm an expert with scary movies.." he said at the thought of one of his best friends Kiba. Kiba was also one of Naruto's friends. But, he could not make it to their little party that night. _Everyone _in Konaha High School knew Naruto was mostly "the chicken". Some bullies use to tease him and scare the crap out of him by, for example, jumping out from around corners, putting stuff in his locker, giving him prank phone calls, the usual prankster businesses. But, since Ino and Naruto have become good friends, no one has bothered. She decided that instead of Naruto getting scared. _They _were going to get scared. But, by only one thing. Her fist.

"I'm so scared." mumbled Sakura as she cried into her father's chest as he hugged her. Both could not just get over Mrs. Haruno's death easily. They continued to cry as Naruto smiled.

"We will all get out of this. Everyone will get out alive. Even Tenten. I give you my word." said Naruto as he put his hand on Sakura should and smiled at her. She smiled back and sniffled a bit before nodding.

"I need to take action. Give this guy a taste of his own medicine." said Ino as she stood up from where she sat on the grass. She smiled as well.

"Come on, we can't just be sitting in the open like this. We have to go." said Naruto as everyone nodded and followed the blond boy. When they reached around the front of the house, they saw headlights.

"Who could that be?"

"I hope it's the police."

"Save us!"

The car came toward the house. Then began to swerve and ran off the road. Almost crashing into a tree. Sakura gasped. Realizing that she had seen that car before.

"It's Hannah! Hannah I'm coming!" called Sakura as she ran over to the car.

"Sakura! Come back!" called Mr.Haruno. Everyone just watched as Sakura ran closer to the car. Naruto began to walk slowly over as well.

Sakura opened the car door. You could still see someone at the wheel. You could not make out a face, but Sakura knew it was Hannah because of Hannah's blonde hair.

"Hannah! Are you ok?" Sakura asked the girl leaning into the car to see if her best friend was ok. Hannah did not respond. She only gripped Sakura's arm lightly.

"Hannah?" Sakura asked slowly. Hannah only gripped her arm harder. Her face came out of the shadows.

"Your not-" said Sakura as she screamed when she was thrown into the passenger's seat of the car. 'Hannah' shut the car door and drove away.

"Sakura!" everyone called. As they heard the car skid loudly and Sakura's shrieking voice. Her pleading cries were heard as the car went father and father away.

"Sakura!" Naruto called running to try to catch up to the car since he was closet. He almost reach out to the car when it sped up and left him in the dust. He finally trip and feel on the dirt road. Everyone else ran up behind him.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" asked Ino helping the other blond stand up.

"No." he mumbled. "Sakura got caught. And it is all my fault." said Naruto again. His head was bowed down looking at the ground. Blond strands of hair were in his face.

"Come on, Naruto it is not your fault. We will get her back. You said so before." said Shikamaru.

"No, I was right there and I still was not fast enough to get to that car." said Naruto sadly. Ino had an angry look on her face. She did something none of them had expected.

She smacked him.

"Naruto, you told us that we are going to get back everyone. That includes Sakura. We still have Tenten and Sasuke out there too. Though I do not know if he got captured or not.." said Ino as she mumbled the last sentence. Naruto looked up at his blond friend.

"Thanks, Ino. We just have to try to get them back." said Naruto. He smiled.

"Where do we go now?" asked Hinata. There was a long silence.

"Follow me." said Naruto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After the pain went away, Sasuke decided not to put the lighter back on just incase to save the fuel. He stood up slowly as he heard a car noise from above him. Some shouted: Anna….then there was screams and people calling out for Sakura.

'_Hn. They found Sakura. Now, if I could just get out of here..' _Sasuke thought as he went left in a hallway. All the sudden, he heard a small "hmhm" and stopped moving. Nothing happened. Then, he heard it again. It was a little louder. He decided to put on his lighter, when he tripped and fell on the hallway floor. When he finally found his lighter, he immediately turned it on before getting up. When he did, he saw…… feet. He looked up to see legs, which were tied together with a rope. Then a stomach, and then…..

"Tenten?" Sasuke called out. He was a bit away from her. She had duck tape stuck to her mouth as she was tied up on a pole in the middle of the hallway off the ground. She tried to say Sasuke name and struggled to get free as she was trying to tell him something. She went widen eyed.

'_Crap. Some behind me isn't there?' _Sasuke thought as he turned around slowly. To see…..

No one there.

That's when he heard a muffled scream as he turn back to Tenten. He gasped and watch in horror.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: The only reason I stopped there was because it seemed like a good cliffie. I bet you cannot predict what happens!!!! Just try me! (Starts to laugh hysterically)**

**Naruto: (Looks at Sassy scared) Please review! We are sorry we have not updated in a while!!! **

**Sassy: Review please!! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Running out of time

**Sassy: Thank you for reviewing guys! You are so awesome!!! ****J**

**Naruto: We are here to celebrate the tenth chapter!**

**Sassy: THANK YOU ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVEIWED!**

**Naruto: 1****st**** of all, there were no flamers, and everyone thought the story was awesome!**

**Sassy: and 2****nd**** of all, no one complained on how short my chapters were!….or did they…. (glares at audience)**

**Naruto: anyway, to show you how much we care, we are….uh… I don't know what we are going to do.**

**Sassy: Me either….**

**Naruto: I THOUGHT YOU PLANNED IT ALL OUT!**

**Sassy: -sighs- nah…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 10: Running out of time**

Tenten tried to scream but failed because of the duck tape. Sasuke watch for a second. As the flames surrounded her feet. Then, he jumped into action.

"Tenten! I'm gonna get you out of there!" he said. The flames just grew higher and higher. She felt a tear come down her cheek as she was burned by the blaze. She could not take it anymore. The flames burnt her skin on her lower calf slowly. She closed her eyes to take away the pain. Then, she felt a hand on her face. She opened her eyes as the duck tape was ripped off. Sasuke was standing… in the flame trying to get her untied.

"You idiot! Save yourself!" she cried. He just ignored her and continued untying her legs.

"Neji would kill me if I don't save you." said Sasuke as she felt herself fall to the ground and carried out of the flames. Both teens were limping as they both collapsed on the ground as the pole began to burn. The flame just got bigger and bigger. Then, there was a large rumbled.

"This place is going to collapse!" cried Tenten. Both of the teens stood up slowly. They screamed as the pain from their burnt skin kicked in. They helped each other limp the other way. When Sasuke spotted a door, he swung it open and help Tenten get though then shut it quickly. They were back in the old shed where Sasuke had entered. They both sighed in relief collapsing again onto the floor of the shed.

"How did… that fire start?" Sasuke asked Tenten. She panted.

"When you turned around, he pulled a match out." said Tenten.

"He?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He had silver looking hair. He was the one who kidnapped me." Tenten explained her kidnapping. About the man and how he dragged her into the woods.

"I never saw him behind you. How is that possible?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know.. he was probably in the shadows." she said.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

"…No problem."

There was a silence. Then they heard footsteps.

"Someone is coming." Sasuke whispered.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Hope…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Please! Let me go!" Sakura shrieked as she was pulled out of the car and tied up.

"What have you done with Hannah!" she yelled. 'Hannah' did not respond. She continued to tie up the girl. Hannah then, pick Sakura up and began to walk into the woods.

"Don't worry, child. You will be in no pain soon. After you die." said 'Hannah' finally responded. They continued onward until there was a clearing spotted. In the middle of the clearing sat a log cabin.

"Wait! Please don't! I just want to go back to my old home!" Sakura cried.

"Shut up. Don't worry. If it's Hannah you want to see, then it is Hannah you will get." said 'Hannah' as 'she? he?' opened the door to the house and step inside. Sakura gasped at what she saw.

The room was _covered _with human body parts. The skin to people's body's were nailed to the cabin walls and even the floors were covered with skin and blood was everywhere. It smelt disgusting. Sakura wanted to puke as 'Hannah' sat her down in a chair. She saw 'Hannah' then pull off her blond hair. Showing black hair.

"Wha….wha.." Sakura shook. She could not even talk. The person smiled evilly at her. Then began to walked around the room grabbing things.

"W-who..are you?" Sakura asked. The man ignored her. Then, a man came in with silver hair. He stared at Sakura then at the black hair man.

"Sir. She is dead now."

"Good job, Kabuto. Now all we have to do is get the Haruno girl here dead." said the black haired man.

"What do you want! Why are you doing this to us!" cried Sakura. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Revenge…" said the black hair man.

"What do we have to do with all of this?" said Sakura sadly as she stared at the ground. The black haired man did not respond.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked. She looked up to see the man staring at her smiling. He walk over to a bucket and picked it up.

"This is just a…. sample." said the man as he showed Sakura what was inside the bucket.

"No…."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"We will just go into the shed." Naruto said as they began walking. When they reached the shed, they heard voices.

"Someone is in there." Shikamaru stated. Neji cautiously step closer to the door and pushed it open with the flashlight they had. The door opened loudly and the moonlight shown in to see..

"Tenten? Sasuke?" Neji breathed. Then stepped inside. Fast walking over to Tenten and hugged her.

"Ow… Neji please let go." she cried. He released her as everyone came in.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. They all gasped when they saw Tenten and Sasuke's burns. Tenten explained everything.

"Then we might want to move. The flames could come in here. It's warming up already." Shikamaru stated and help Sasuke up. Neji picked Tenten up bridal style and walked out of the shed. Sitting Tenten and Sasuke down on the grass near the woods.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes became covered with quilt. Hinata squeezed his hand.

"She was….captured." Mr. Haruno stated. Everyone told their story of what happened.

"So Sakura is out there somewhere?" Tenten asked. She sigh and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't do this.." she mumbled.

"You guys shouldn't move. It will only make your burns worse." Hinata stated. She got on her knees and sat next to Tenten.

"They need to get to a hospital." Shikamaru said. "If they don't get in there in a proximate 2 hours….." Shikamaru stopped his sentence. There was a silence.

"It hurts." Tenten cried softly as she crawled closer to Hinata.

"I know, Tenten. We just got to keep you guys here." Hinata said calmly stroking Tenten's head.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"no…"

"Oh yes."

"Please! Don't!"

"It's the perfect torture weapon."

"Why are you doing this?"

"….."

"ANSWER ME!"

A slapping sound was heard.

"SHUT UP CHILD! YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE NOT KILLED YOU YET!"

There was a muffle cry.

"Now, Kabuto. Bring Miss Haruno down to where she needs to be."

"Yes…..Orochimaru Sir."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"We need to spit up again."

Everyone stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Last time we spit up, Tenten went missing!" Shikamaru said.

"Well, we need to. I will go find Sakura and the rest of you help Sasuke and Tenten…"

"Oh no your not, Naruto. Your not going alone. If you are going, I am going with you." Ino said.

"But you might get captured like Sakura!"

"Ino's right, Naruto. We need someone to know where you are. And just in case one of you get caught the other on cane find help. I have an idea. How about Shikamaru and Mr. Haruno stay with Sasuke and Tenten, you and Ino go find Sakura, and Hinata and I go find help down the road." Neji said. Neji's plan was perfect. Hinata and Neji were both very fast runners and could probably get help faster than any of them could.

"That's a good idea." Hinata said. "What do you guys think?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go before it's too late for both Sasuke and Tenten. AND Sakura!" Naruto said. He stood up from where he knelt on the grass and grabbed the grass clippers he found in the basement. Then, he helped Ino up.

"Ok. Let's go." Neji said as he got up as well grabbing the shovel they found in the basement. They decided to keep the knife and baseball bat with Shikamaru, Mr. Haruno, Tenten, and Sasuke just in case.

As the two blondes and two Hyuugas began to walk on the road, Tenten waved.

"Come back quick!" she cried.

"Don't worry! We will come back…" Neji said over his shoulder.

"With help." Hinata added. Then, they were out of sight.

As the four walked along the road, Naruto explained the plan.

"Ok. If we find anything of where Sakura is, then don't stop with us. Continue on the road to find help." The two Hyuugas nodded.

Soon enough, a light green car came into view.

"That's the car!" Ino said. Naruto and Ino ran over as Hinata and Neji kept walking on the road. They picked up their pace to a run.

"See you guys!" Hinata called as the two ran off into the midnight fog. There was a silence before Ino and Naruto began to search the car for anything or anyone. Inside the car was all fake panther skin and a black dashboard. Ino found a wallet and a wig of blond hair in the driver's seat.

"Hey Naruto look. A wallet." Ino said as she opened the wallet. Naruto looked over her shoulder as she took out a driver's license.

"Hannah Kumori." Ino said. "Same age as us."

Both blonds looked a the picture. The girl in the picture had blonde hair and grey eyes. She had a few freckles and a huge grin.

"Wow. She's pretty." Ino commented. Then she handed Naruto the wallet and began to look in the glove box. Naruto found 300 dollars and a credit card in one pocket of the wallet, then, he found a piece of paper.

"6, 3, 9, 6" Naruto read off the paper. He put his in his pocket just in case.

"Hey! Look! I found a cell phone!" Ino said. She held up a black cell phone. She turned it on and looked at the screen. I read: 2 new text messages. Ino pressed: View Now on the cell phone. One of the messages was from Sakura. Saying something about a shoe store discount. The other message was from a private number……the message said:

'Line in use'

"Whats 'Line in use' mean?" Ino asked. She studied the message, then handed it to Naruto.

"No clue." he said. Then exited out of the message.

It just popped up again.

"What?" Naruto asked himself. He tried again. Then again.

Every time he tried, it would show up. He could not call anyone.

"Hey Ino, can a cell phone get a virus from a text message?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know is that this phone is useless now." Ino said. She put the wallet and the cell phone back on the seat.

"Let's check the trunk." she said. She got out of the car and opened the trunk in the back…

She screamed.

Naruto ran over after her and let out a small gasp.

In the trunk, we a body. The body was stabbed in the heart and blood was everywhere. The person was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans that were both now covered in blood. Their eyes were open, and their hair was cut off.

It was….

Hannah Kumori.

"Then…..the wig…is." Ino said… She felt like she was going to puke.

And that's what she did.

She ran over to the woods and puked her guts out. Naruto ran after her and held her hair up. While doing this, he looked around.

That's when he saw a foot print.

"Ino." he said when Ino stood up straight. "There's a foot print. I think we can figure out where they went. Ino nodded.

Naruto walked over to the foot print and bent down to examine it. Ino followed him and looked over his shoulder. The shoe was like a boot. There was some blood on the sides of it. The foot prints lead into a bush.

"Let's go." Naruto said. Ino nodded and stood up straight.

"Hold on. Let me just get the stuff from the car. I might be useful." she said. Going back to the car. She grabbed the wallet and the cell phone looked disgusted at the wig. Then, something clicked in her mind.

"Hey Naruto. Do you see any keys around?" she asked the other blond looking up at him from where he stood near the front of the car. He shrugged.

"Nope. I didn't see any." Ino went back into the car and looked in the back seat. That when, she saw a rip in the carpet. She lifted the carpet up and found what she was looking for.

"Hey! I found some!" she looked under the back seats and found another set of keys.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he clipped the clippers one time to show he was ready.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She was tied in rope for her hands and legs and thrown into a closet until it came 'time'. When the closet door slammed shut, she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face and onto the duck tape that was taped to her mouth. She stayed like that for a while. Sobbing quietly. When, she heard a voice. When she looked up, there was someone across from her sitting on the closet floor. She had red hair. A strand in her face. And she was….

Not tied up.

Sakura looked her up and down. She was wearing some type of uniform like the one the black hair man had on. She smiled at Sakura making her have shivers go up and down her spine.

"You want me to untie you, huh?" the girl asked. She reached over and ripped the duck tape off of Sakura's mouth. It took a few seconds before Sakura said anything.

"Why are you not tied up?"

The girl smirked. "Well, well, you get straight to the point don't you. My name is Tayuya. And I am not tied up because I don't need to be."

"My name is Sakura and I am going to die." this made Tayuya laugh softly. Sakura glared. "Why don't you escape? Are you apart of them?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because…..I'm a curious person."

"Hm… your not like the others."

"Others?"

"Don't ask." Tayuya sighed and crossed her legs.

"My family was captured by Orochimaru. I begged him not to kill them. And I gave up my life for theirs. Now, if I leave, my family is hunted down and killed. He also got a large sum of money from my family." Tayuya explained.

"Why would he want you? I mean, no offence or anything, but why not just kill off your family and get all of their money?"

Tayuya sighed. "I really do not know the answer to that question, Sakura."

"Do your parents care now?"

"I have lived with Orochimaru 6 years of my life. My family has never found us. Police have searched everywhere for me. I was never found and they posted me as dead until further notice." she said. She sighed yet again. "Why am I telling you this?" she mumbled to herself.

"Well, you're going to die. What is he going to kill you with? He usually finds your weakness."

"……….." Sakura said nothing as she continued to cry. Sobbing soon later.

Tayuya reached over and wiped some of Sakura's tears away.

"You may have a bad ending, but remember all of the good times." she said softly. Sakura looked up at her. She thought about the times she loved.

"My mom….would swing me one my old swing set." Sakura said as she sniffed. "And…my dad would take me out every Saturday…"

"That's fun. Anything else?" Tayuya asked.

"My best friend…Hannah, would come over my house and we would eat her homemade frosty shakes.. And watch our favorite movies…"

"Well, see? At least you are not crying anymore." Tayuya said. Sakura smiled.

"TAYUYA! STOP PLAYING WITH THE VITIM!" came a voice from the outside the closet.

"SHUT UP, FATTY!" she yelled right back at the voice.

There was no other voice from outside the closet. That's when Tayuya stood up.

"Sorry, we got to go kill one of your friends." Tayuya said.

"Which one?" Sakura asked shaken a bit.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." she winked and opened the door.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: I think I should end it here.….**

**Naruto: Have you thought of anything?**

**Sassy: YES! I actually have! If anyone can draw and would like to do me a favor, could they draw a picture for the story? It's not really required, but if anyone would like to…then that would be cool. I having some other friends trying some pictures too! So, please. If you can, and you want to, then talk to me :D**

**Sassy: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Oh, and please don't kill me for Tayuya's Ocness! **

**Chapter 11: Trapped in a closet with you**

**-SassyOMG2282 :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The ditch of the forgotten!

**Sassy: So sorry about not updating sooner.**

**Naruto: About time (grumbles)**

**Sassy: Hehe I had lots of computer problems…**

**Naruto: Oh well… to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: SassyOMG2282 doesn't own anything but plot.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 11: The ditch of the forgotton!**

No words were spoken between the two. Just running continued. Hinata followed behind her cousin as the light summer breeze flooded past them and onto the road behind them. She panted slightly. They had been running all the way down the road and if they hurried, they could make it to the main road in at least thirty minutes.

'_Why does Naruto have to live in the middle of no-where?' _Neji thought as a scowled a bit and continued running.

"Neji… is something wrong?" Hinata asked between uneasy breathes.

"At this rate, we won't make it to the police station by morning." Neji said over his shoulder. Hinata nodded silently.

"What will we do?"

"We'll have to cut through the woods to make it to town instead of taking the road." Neji explained. Hinata thought about this.

"Isn't dangerous to head down to the swamps and the rocky areas?"

"We're going to have to do it. You ready?" Neji asked as he stopped running and stood by the side of the road with Hinata in tow. There was a large drop off from the road down into the swampy stream below. Hinata gulped.

"I-I'm ready." she mumbled. Neji nodded and climbed down first. Hinata gulped again before following her cousin down. What she didn't know was that there was three figures in the trees behind them.

"Ready to get rid of these kids?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go and greet them at the bottom."

Both figures disappeared into a small tunnel in the ground.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The blondes made their way through the underbrush of the trees. The female blonde squeaked slightly at the sound of a wooting owl.

"Don't be so paranoid, Ino." replied the other male blond.

"How could you not be paranoid in this kind of situation, Naruto? We might be killed by some psycho who thinks it's fun to kill someone and then pull off their hair so they can play dress up with it! Seriously!"

"Ino, calm down. I know it's serious. We just have to stay calm until Neji and Hinata come back. Until then, we have to save Sakura." Ino sighed at his words then nodded.

"Alright." They both came to a clearing. Where a lodge cabin was showing in the distance. A light was flicking on in the house. Ino shivered a bit.

"It looks so creepy.." she muttered quietly.

"Come on." Naruto said as he ducked down onto the ground.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She bit her lip as she heard muffled voices from the outside of the door. She wondered what they were going to do. Shaking her head, she leaned closer and put her ear on the door.

"Now, what are we going to do with the girl?"

"She's coming out soon. To die."

"What about those other children."

"Yes. The two Hyuugas will make fine pieces to my collection…"

'_What Hyuugas?' _Sakura thought to herself. Then, she remember the girl with very short bluish looking hair and pearl eyes. Also the boy with very long dark brown hair with the same colored eyes. _'So they must be the Hyuugas.' _

"Yes, but how will you kill them?"

"Let Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon take care of it. They said something about leaving them in the ditch of the forgotten for a while."

'_The ditch of the forgotten?' _the pink haired girl never really heard of that name, but it scared her.

"Ah. Very well done. I want their hair not to be covered in too much blood so I can add them to my collection." Sakura almost puked right there and then. _'That was so gross! What a pedophile!' _she thought a bit disguised with this man's words.

"Alright sir. What about the others?"

"Kill Mr. Haruno and bring him back here. Make sure he's not covered in too much blood either. Some of those other stupid children should be headed this way. Make sure they don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes sir."

There was a silence.

Sakura struggled to get free. _'They're going to kill my father! First mom, then Hannah…. Now dad?' _Tears began to roll down her cheeks once more.

This couldn't be happening.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto kept on crawling with Ino on his heels. They made no noises to give away their hiding spot. Even if there was someone hiding in the tall grass watching them. Their pants were soaked from crawling on the cold and wet ground. It was water left from yesterday night's storm. Then, they heard a twig snap.

Both froze. Afraid that if they moved, the world would stop moving.

"Come on out, little kiddies. We know you're their." came a deep voice from off in the field.

Ino was about to scream, but luckily, Naruto put his hand on her mouth just in time. This was not good. Might as well do what they say.

"Ino." Naruto whispered quietly. "I'll keep them distracted. You run."

Ino had no time to complain. They heard the voices and foot steps coming closer. Naruto stood up suddenly and Ino crawled away back into the grass. She felt tears forming, but she knew she couldn't do anything by herself. She crawled as fast as she could as she heard Naruto and the men talking in the distance.

"Only one of you? What a shame." one man chuckled as Naruto glared. "Oh well. This will be too easy." Two men came up to Naruto about 20 yards apart. Both men wore a similar black outfit. One of the men was very… over weight compared to the other. He had orange hair in a crazy Mohawk type hair style. The other man had some odd looking arms. It was hard to see in the dark, but he also had his hair up in a ponytail like Shikamaru. Naruto growled at them both.

"Who are you?" he asked lowly. Both smirked.

"I'm Kidomaru and this is my chubby friend here named Jirobo." answered the brown haired man. He patted the other guy's shoulder.

"Stop with the stupid names, Kidomaru. Let's just kill the kid and get it over with." the other nodded.

"Agreed." Naruto got into a fighting stance as Jirobo and Kidomaru both reached into their pouches and pulled out guns. Naruto froze.

"Think you can win now, kid?" both laughed.

'_I got to hold them off a little longer or they might find Ino.' _Naruto thought.

"Who do you work for?" he asked with another growl at the gun holders.

"Well, you're going to die. So there is no use of keeping it a secret." the brunette shrugged. "His name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto was in a state of shock. "I thought he was in jail!"

"Orochimaru can make it out of _everything._" Jirobo said with a smirk. "Why what's it to you?"

Naruto tightened his fists. "My parents were killed by him. So was the former mayor of town." Naruto said.

"What? Not a single person has made it out of Orochimaru's massacres!" both said in disbelief.

"I wasn't born. My mom had just given birth to me and I was still in the hospital while they were killed." Naruto mumbled audible enough for the others to hear.

"Well, we sympathize you, kid. And when I say sympathize, I mean that I just want to get this murder over with!" Kidomaru said with rage. **(1)**

And he fired.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hinata slowly made her way down following every step Neji was taking. They had just gotten off of the rocks and down onto the ground. The road was really high up. Both step cautiously.

"We gotta hurry." Neji said as he pushed aside a tree branch. "The faster we get there, the better." Hinata nodded in agreement. As they made their way further, Hinata felt a chill. She stop for a second. Neji looked back at her.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Neji asked. He lightly tapped her arm.

"I-I just f-feel like were being f-followed…" she said quietly. Neji nodded.

"I have been feeling the same thing." he said lowly. Then he grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on. Let's get out of here before anything happens." she nodded as they both began to run as fast as they could though the woods.

Meanwhile, three people were watching in interest…

"What? Did they detect us?" said a male voice. He sounded a bit upset.

"Well, they are part of a honorable family, Sakon. Of course they would notice us." said the female voice. She smirked. "But it doesn't matter. They're running right into our trap." she brushed her long red hair out of her way before disappearing into the darkness.

"Come you idiots. I want to see what happens." she murmured before running off. The two male silver haired twins followed behind.

The two Hyuugas continued to run. They dodged branches, rocks, and roots on the ground.

"Neji.. Let's run a little slower." Hinata panted. She wasn't as fast as a runner as Neji. He nodded and slowed down. Then, Hinata tripped over a root.

"Watch out." Neji said. "Are you alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhtt!" that's all Hinata heard before she looked up to see Neji nowhere in sight.

"Neji? Where are you?" Hinata took a step closer to where he disappeared.

"Don't take a step closer! It's a trap!" Hinata gasped when she saw a very deep ditch that Neji must have fallen into. It was very deep. It was definitely human made.

"Neji! I'll go get help!" she called down to him. When she went to turn around, she saw two silver hair men. They smirked and swiftly came up to her. Pushing her into the ditch. Hinata gasped from the push, then realized she was falling. She screamed as loud as she could then she fell into Neji's arms.

"Thank you, Neji." she said as she was set down. They both looked up.

"Show yourselves!" Neji shouted above. They heard laughter.

"Ah. The Hyuuga family. It's an honor to meet you both, really." came a male voice. "Too bad you're going to starve to death down there." came the other male voice. They all laughed. Then, Hinata and Neji watched as a cage was put on top of the ditch. It looked metal. The moonlight still shown through.

"Who are you!" Neji shouted again.

"Yes. I'm Sakon." came a male voice again. "I'm Sakon's brother Ukon." came yet another male voice. "And I'm Tayuya." came a female voice.

That was all the two Hyuugas heard until they heard footsteps walking into the distance. The cousins both gaped slightly. They were in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Just about anything could happen.

Or nothing at all.

Because they were officially lost.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ah. The pain." Tenten moan slightly in pain.

"I know, Tenten. Please hold on." Mr. Haruno said. Tenten and Sasuke were sitting on the ground both covered with pain. Shikamaru was sitting besides Sasuke. He was thinking about the others. Then, he heard a gunshot.

Everyone froze.

Then, they heard a very distance scream.

"Oh my god." Tenten said after a moment of silence. Then, she began to whimper slightly from shock.

"You think they're ok?" Sasuke manage to cough out. Shikamaru shrugged.

"There is no telling what could happen now." he answered back. Then, they heard someone yelling.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" came a shouting voice. Ino immerged from down the road.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked a little shocked. '_Where is Naruto?' _

"T-These people! They had guns! And… they didn't see me, but they saw Naruto! I think they shot him!" Ino said as she ran up and collapsed in Shikamaru's arms.

"It's alright, Ino." Shikamaru whispered. **(2)**

"It's not alright! Come on!" she began to tug on his arm. "We have to go see if he's ok!"

Shikamaru sighed before turning back to Tenten, Sasuke, and Mr. Haruno.

"Ino…. I'm sorry.. There's…. nothing we can do….." Shikamaru mumbled and turned away from her gaze. Tears began to roll down her eyes.

"But…." she collapsed on her knees. Then held her face in her hands.

"I'm so stupid. I should have stayed with him." she said though sobs.

"Don't say that, Ino." Sasuke whispered before he coughed. "If you stayed, you would have both been killed."

There was a silence.

"I know.. He… was trying to protect me…" Ino whispered. She continued to sob. Everyone just listened to her sobs.

"Ino… was that you who screamed?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. Ino shook her head.

"No.. but it sounded distant. It scared me even more." she confessed. "Why?"

"It might have been Hinata." the brunette thought out loud. Everyone stared at him.

"Do you think she's alright?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"She probably is. She has Neji with her after all." Sasuke said.

"True, but all we can do is hope they're hurrying."

"Yeah. I bet you by now they are down on the main road." Tenten said with a sad smile.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Come on, Hinata. Reach higher." Neji said. He held his cousin's feet on his shoulders.

"It's way to high, Neji. There is no possible way." she said back before jumping off his shoulders and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Should have known. Even if we have four people we would never reach up there." muttered the brunette. He sat down on the cold and slightly wet ground. Hinata walked over as well and sat next to him.

"Y-You think.. We'll make I-it?" she asked her older cousin. He shrugged.

"At this rate, no." he muttered yet again. Hinata sighed before watching the opposite wall. Then, getting bored of this, she stared at her shoelaces and began to untie and tie them again. **(3)**

Neji on the other hand had his eyes closed and was thinking about their predicament. If they didn't hurry, Tenten and Sasuke might not make it…

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked picking his head up from where it lay near his curled up knees. "Do you feel rain?"

"Y-yes.. But it's not suppose to rain tonight." they both looked up. Not a cloud in sight.

"Then.. What is…." they looked to see three small pipes higher up in the ditch. One by one they were shooting out water.

"Shit…." Neji mumbled. "This is their plan…" Hinata cocked her head in confusion.

"W-what?" she asked.

"They are planning.. To drown us."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I hope you can imagine Hinata and Neji's situation. ****J**

**1- For some reason this line reminded me of this new show.. '****Phineas and Ferb'**

**With that evil mad scientist that goes: "Ah Perry the Platypus what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean TOTALLY EXPECTED!" This made me laugh hysterically when I remembered for some reason. Resulting to me stopping for a few minutes. Then all that day I was saying that line and even sounding like the guy! It just really made me laugh for some reason.**

**2- ShikaIno kindaish moment! :D **

**3- Ooh! Hinata and I have something in common. When we both get bored, we untie and tie our shoes! :D**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, by the way. **

**Oh, and Please vote on my poll! It will decide what couples will be placed in Line in Use. Or the squeal. If I make one. Which I'm planning.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! And thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: He died?

**Sassy: Yays! Reviews :3**

**Naruto: I personally liked the last chapter.. But you have a lot of explaining to do about Neji and Hinata's situation.**

**Sassy: (sighs) Yeah. I know. **

**Naruto: Well, thank you reviewers! **

**Sassy: I don't own anything. Here is what you've all been waiting for!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 12: He died?**

Hinata gave him a confused yet shocked look.

"W-what…. W-what are y-you talking a-about Neji?" she asked a little nervous with his theory. He sighed and turned to look at her.

"I bet you any money that the bars that they put on the top of this thing are blotted down." she nodded slowly, knowing he was getting at something.

"And those water pipes.. They will probably be blasting out more water than they are right now in a little while.." he continued. Hinata nodded once again at her cousin's words.

"If they could blast the water fast enough, this hole could be filled with water." he concluded. Hinata gave him yet another curious look.

"What do you mean? It would help." Hinata said still in thought. "Then we would be able to swim to the top." Neji shook his head in protest.

"It _is_ a long way up," Neji began. "That would mean we would be swimming for quit a while. I think we would pass out and drown from exhaustion. Plus, when we get to the top, how will we get out? We'll drown anyway because the bars and the way and we won't be able to breath with the water rising." Hinata nodded yet again. She was a little shook from Neji's works. Anything of what Neji said could happen if the water began to fill up faster.

Unfortunately, that's when the pipes began to poor out a _massive _amount of water.

"Neji?" Hinata asked. She felt her hair begin pounded down on from the water. Neji just kept his head down and shook his head.

"Shit…."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura sobbed quietly to herself for a bit longer, then she heard a gun shot. She gasped quietly before putting her ear to the wall opposite to the door. She heard voices laughing. She listened to crickets chirping and no noises being heard before she spotted a hold to look out of. Sitting up slightly, she then looked through the hole. What she saw shocked her to no end.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"W-What are we going to do now, Shika?" Ino asked while sobbing on the grass in between Mr. Haruno and Tenten. They were all quiet except for Ino sobs.

"We… can try to contact someone." Shikamaru said as he paced. Ino gave him a confused look.

"All the phone are dead though." she said with a sigh.

"I don't know. Some kind of message…" the brunette continued to pace. There was a silence. The phones were all gone, their only people who could get to a police station were probably dead. What could they do?

"Wait a minute…." Ino search though her pockets for something. Everyone watched her as she did so.

"Crap." she mumbled and punched the ground. "We found a cell phone before.. and it had a virus on it. I was thinking that if either Shikamaru or Mr. Haruno could fix it, we could call someone." Ino explained.

"That would be great." Tenten muttered from her spot on the ground. "Where's the phone?"

"Where we found it…"

"And where was that?"

"In the car we saw drive away with Sakura. They inpersonated Sakura's friend and then killed her. He cell phone we left there.. it said "Line in use." like it was a viruse or something.." Ino said spilling out the information they had gathered.

"This 'Line in use' stop is like the symbol of attack. Sakura said something about it before when I asked her…" Shikamaru said.

"It happened on my phone as well." Mr. Haruno stated. "It happened a couple of weeks ago for a moment then just this afternoon after I talked to Sakura. It is quit strange…"

"Seems to be a sign…." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Where is your phone?" Ino asked. Mr. Haruno sighed.

"In the car. I don't know where the car is either.." It was Ino's turn to sigh this time. They sat in another silence.

"Did you and Naruto find anything else in the car, Ino?" Shikamaru asked her. She nodded.

"A pair of keys and a code.. Naruto has…._had_ the code.." Ino muttered the last few words.

"Do you know what the keys are for?" Mr. Haruno asked her as she dug through her pocket once more to find the keys.

"What I know is that they are not for the other car.. They're like door keys… or something.." Ino said taking out the pair of keys. Mr. Haruno examined them.

"They might unlock something important." he said after examining them he tucked them away on his pocket. "We might be able to use them later."

They all sat in another silence. Then, Shikamaru spoke up.

"We have to go see what happened to Naruto." he said. "I'll go. You guys stay here." they all nodded.

"Good luck, Shika." Ino said as he began walking away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he said behind his back. He began walking down the road. When he got down the road he saw no sign of the car '_they must have tooken it.' _he though to himself. There's when he saw footsteps leading into the woods and a small path. Taking it, he made his way to the field where he saw a small cabin in the distance. Ducking down in the tall grass, he examined the area. There was no one in sight from where he was. There was no sign of blonde hair. Where could they have gone? Were they going to dump Naruto's body somewhere? He stood up slowly. Knowing there had to be a body someone in the tall grass, he began his search.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_A few minutes before…._

Sakura gasped at what she saw. There was the neighbor, Naruto, being shot as he fell to the ground. She almost screamed out to him, but it came out as a choking cry.

"One down, only a couple more faggots to go." said the bigger of the two men she saw. He spit on the ground.

"Let's just get it over with. Come on. It's faster down under the tunnel. Kabuto will come get this runt's body later." the two nodded before the bigger on made his way into another direction in the woods. The other looked back for the second, looking at the blonde corpse before walking away as well. She just sat in shock before the pinkette heard a groan.

She looked back over to the blonde corpse to see her neighbor upright and poking at his upper rib. She gasped in belief.

"Naruto!" she called out quietly. She didn't want anyone but the blonde to here. He looked around.

"Huh? Ino? Is that you?" he kept looking around.

"Naruto! Over here!" she called a bit louder. The blonde must have recognized her voice.

"Sakura? Where are you?" he called. He went to stand up and flinched as the pain went from his upper rib to all over his body.

"In here!" she called from the cabin. Naruto walked slowly towards it looking into one of the holes. He examined it closely before looking inside to see pink.

"Sakura?" he asked. "I'll get you out!" he finished a little louder than expected.

"Sh! Naruto! They'll hear you!" Sakura hissed to him. She began to explain where was and what way to go once he got to the front door.

"Oh there will be no need for that." he said cutting the girl off.

"What do you mean?" she asked getting a little irritated. She wasn't liking where this was going. Maybe that shot in the rib made him delusional. She suddenly heard a ripping sound and turned to her left to see that Naruto had pulled a loose board to the creep cabin off.

"You think you can fit though here?" he asked her. She nodded quickly.

"One problem." she said. "I'm tied up!"

"I'll get you untied then." he said reaching into the hole. "Come closer." she used all her strength to slide herself closer to the blonde as he could untie the knots.

"Be careful." she hissed once more as Naruto continued to untie the ropes around her. "Your wound might hurt when you reach in here like that.." she said trailing off a bit until she was at a whisper.

"Don't worry about that." he leaned back to see that the ropes were untied. "Let's go." they both made their way out of the hole and ducked into the grass.

"Where to?" Naruto asked. "Did you see those other guys leaving?"

"Yeah, but they went that way." Sakura said pointing into the opposite direction of the entrance that Naruto came though. He nodded.

"Let's get back to the others then." he said. "But first, we gotta make sure Neji and Hinata made it down the road safely. They made their way though the field and back to the road with the abandon car.

"Wait a second.." Sakura said looking at the car. Naruto looked back to where she stood.

"What?" he asked come back to the car.

"This.. Is Hannah's car…. Right?" Sakura asked. She felt on the verge of tears at that moment. Naruto nodded lowering his head to face the ground.

"Yeah.." he mumbled quietly. Sakura moved out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't bother. Ino and I looked everywhere. The keys are gone." he explained.

"I kinda figured.." Sakura said she went to the other side of the car and bent down. Naruto curiously went over to see what she was looking at. "That's why I'm getting the extra pair." she reached down under the car and gave Naruto a grin as her arm went under to search for the keys. She grinned one last time before pulling out a small pair of keys.

"Alright. Let's go find Hinata and Neji."

"Sweet!!" Naruto cheered. She glared at him for making so much noise. "I.. mean.. sweet." he whispered quietly.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: Sorry. I'm ending it here. Well, hopefully you're all reading this. I haven't update in ages! I promise this summer there will be a lot of updates and hopefully the end of the story and the beginning of the sequel (which will probably be better than this one) I have it all planned in my head. Thanks for reading and I hope you review cuz I probably won't continue if I don't get much reviews ****L**** THANKS FOR READING! **


	13. Chapter 13:No one could hear her screams

**Sassy: Alright! Here comes my sooner updates! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SassyOGM2282 owns nothing but the plot.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 13: No one could hear her screams**

Both sat in silence as the car continued down the dirt road. There was no sigh of the Hyuuga cousins.

"You think that ran that fast?" Sakura asked as they both stopped at the end of the dirt road leading to the main road.

"It's possible. They're great runners. Let's get down to the cops right away." Naruto answered her. She nodded.

As they both pulled out of the dirt road and were on their way to town, Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty that they were leaving the other behind. The road was becoming smaller and smaller and as was the mountain where both there house were upon.

Why did they feel like something bad was going to happen if they left?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shikamaru sighed as he completely searched the field. They must have token Naruto's body off somewhere. He looked over at the small cabin. One light flicker on from the window. He made his way over. That when he saw the boards that were ripped off and squeezed through the hole into the cabin.

Little did he know, a shadow from inside the house watched his every move.

He was walking himself right into his own death.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ino sighed in impatience as they all sat on the grass. Shikamaru had been gone of quite some time now.

"Do you think he's ok?" Ino asked for the millionth time. They all sighed.

"Ino, I'm sure he's fine." came Sasuke's annoyed voice.

"He can't just be _fine, _Sasuke! He could've gotten himself killed!" Ino said a bit louder.

"Well, we better not overreact." Mr.Haruno explained. "We'll just wait about fifteen more minutes and if he doesn't show up, we'll go looking for him."

They all nodded and agreement except for Tenten who was fast asleep. Ino gave her friend a sympathetic look before stroking the girl's brunette hair. Some of her hair had been burnt off so they had to take her two normal buns out to see the damage. Her once long hair was now burnt on the ends. The girl's face had burn marks like Sasuke but her marks were worse and a large part of Tenten's calf had been burnt off so you could see the flesh. This made Ino shutter a bit.

"I hope they get back soon with some help.." Ino murmured. "Tenten might not make it if they don't hurry.."

"Don't worry. She's probably not feeling too much pain because I gave her some pain killers when you guys left." Mr. Haruno said as he held up a bottle of pain killers to show the blonde. She nodded before looking back to her friend.

That's when they heard a crash from the back of the house. Curious, Ino stood up.

"Do you guys have anything I can throw at them?" she whispered. She spotted a pair of brush cutters and picked them up.

"Wait! You can't! They have guns." Mr. Haruno cried quietly before her grabbed the younger girl's arm. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Come with me then. We'll hide so they don't see us." he nodded then turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, make sure Tenten is ok. If she looks like she's in pain make her swallow these." he lightly through the bottle of pain killers to the raven hair boy from where he sat on the ground. He nodded. Although he was still injured, he could still sit up. The two then disappeared into the back of the house.

They quickly stayed back in the shadow of the house as both Ino and Mr. Haruno looked around for any sign of anyone. They saw no one around.

"Let's go look on the other side." Ino whispered referring to the other side of the house they had yet to check.

They made their way over to the corner and looked around the house slowly.

They saw no one.

"They must have disappeared when they heard us coming." Ino hissed a bit louder knowing there was no one there. They went back around the house to where Sasuke and Tenten sat on the grass in the middle of the yard. What they saw shocked them a bit.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried as she ran over to the raven boy's unconscious form. There was no sign of Tenten anywhere.

"That's what they where after." Mr. Haruno growled out as Ino attempted to wake the other boy up.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" she shouted into his ear. He groaned.

"What… happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes then felt a slight pain on the back of his

neck.

"You're the one to tell us." the blonde replied.

"I think.. Someone knocked me out from behind.. Wait.. Where's Tenten?"

"That's what we were wondering." Mr. Haruno said. They all sat in a long silence.

"Shit." Ino growled out as she stood up from her spot near Sasuke and began to stomp around in the yard.

In the woods nearby, there was a whimper. Where a brunette girl with burnt hair was being dragged away. Her hands were tied above her head and someone was dragging her

along from the area by a rope.

"It will be fun to see your insides." said a low but cracked voice near the brunette's ear.

She went to scream, but was gagged by the cloth across her mouth.

Without another word, she was dragged even farther into the woods.

No one could hear her screams.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shikamaru had ended up in a slightly large room with flesh nailed to the walls.

He almost threw up in his mouth.

Some of the flesh was still wet as the blood dripped down the meat and onto the floor. But some of it was dry and wrinkly. The brunette thought he even saw an eyeball roll across the floor. This all made his nervous. Hoping Naruto wasn't part of the flesh covered wall, he began checking of any sign of the blond friend. There were not clothes around, no nothing. He sighed in annoyance.

Then, he heard someone coming into the small cabin he hide himself behind a under a small bed and waited. There was someone dragging another person into the room.

Wait… Tenten?!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sorry It's so short. The end is closer than I thought it would be / **

**Please vote on the poll if you can any couples! So far, it's:**

**5-SasuSaku**

**5-ShikaIno**

**5-NejiTen**

**3- NaruHina**

**1- NaruSaku**

**1- NejiSaku**

**1- ShikaHina (I know who that was -sweat drops-)**

**1- SasuTen**

**1- others? (PM ME)**

**I know some of you haven't voted yet! So go look onto my profile. The poll is right there and you can vote now :D**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for such a short chapter.**


End file.
